


You're The Best Part

by sarahlu



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, but for those that do You Are In For A Treat, im not gonna explain myself, it has All The things tho, so if thats not what y'all want keep it pushin, y'all see the rating y'all know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/pseuds/sarahlu
Summary: this is a follow up to the vday fic i wrote but the Adult Time the ensued afterward, so its like kind of necessary for the "Plot" of this but also not bc i mean.... cmon. Anyways!!enjoy!!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You're The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to the vday fic i wrote but the Adult Time the ensued afterward, so its like kind of necessary for the "Plot" of this but also not bc i mean.... cmon. Anyways!!
> 
> enjoy!!

The dishes had been cleaned, Peach had been walked, the living room had been put back together. All there was left to do for the evening was relax and enjoy the company of the man he loved- that now LIVED with him. He smiled at the thought.

“What? What’s got that look on your face?” Babe asked softly, his head perking up from its spot on Gene’s shoulder.

“You live here now.” He said matter-of-factly, feeling the grin on his face get wider and dopier hearing it said you loud.

“Babe, we live together. You and me… oh my god,” he was starting to ramble incredulously, the laugh bubbling in his throat and Babe joined in. 

“Gene, fuck, I love you ya, schmuck. Can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather live,” he said smacking a kiss to Gene’s lips.

“Mm, not still at your mom’s rent free?” He teased, leaning back in for a longer kiss. 

“Well we could both move there, but then we would have no privacy, and there are things we do in this apartment, our apartment, our bed, that I would rather my ma and innocent little sister not be aware of hmm?” Babe hummed against Gene’s lips. 

“In fact,” he started as he sat up, “I think we should go make sure that our bed is really fit for the two of us,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows and Gene snorted because the bed was fine, Babe spending more nights in it than out. 

“I think that sounds like a plan,” Gene said as he hauled himself up off the couch. Peach perked up at the movement. Babe crouched down in front of her. 

“Your daddy’s need to go talk in the bedroom, we’ll let you in when we come to an agreement ok Princess Peach?” He explained to the dog and she even cocked her head to the side in what looked to be acknowledgment. 

“I knew you would understand,” Babe said and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Laying her head down with a small huff, both men laughed at the act and made their way to the bedroom.

Gene found himself pressed to the door once it was closed behind them, Babe already attacking his neck with hot open mouth kisses and blindly working his belt and pants open before turning his attention to Gene’s shirt. Babe’s fingers flew over the buttons, opening them quickly and pushing the fabric over Gene’s shoulders.

Soon Gene stood naked and breathing heavily in front of Babe who stood frozen, examining all his options. He smiled and Gene knew that meant he made his decision. Drawing close to place a delicate kiss onto Gene’s lips, Babe then began a descent down his lover’s body stopping when he kneeled in front of him. 

Looking up with wide hazel eyes, Babe licked his lips before placing a teasing kiss to the tip of Gene’s cock which was already standing at full attention. 

Gene let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, but it came out a hiss as Babe engulfed him further; sliding his hot, wet mouth as far down the shaft he could get. He wrapped a hand around Gene’s hip to steady himself as he began to set a bobbing pace for himself, gazing up at Gene the whole time which was nearly the undoing of the whole thing. 

“Fuck Babe, I’m so close,” Gene panted as Babe picked up his speed, his free hand wrapped around what his mouth couldn’t get. Hearing about the impending release, Babe sunk his mouth down to the base of Gene’s cock and felt the release hit the back of his mouth, moaning around it when he felt the warmth slide down his throat.

Gene felt boneless for several blissful seconds as his body released like that. In his whole life, nobody gave better head than Babe Heffron. 

“Eh? That good?” Babe asked with a small laugh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Gene saw the cocky smile that often came after Babe knew he rocked Gene’s world. He needed to get on the board too. 

“On your front, on the bed.” He ordered when Babe stood up and moved in for a kiss. Some point along the way he had lost his clothes as well so they were in the same state of undress. 

Babe was nothing if not eager to please and wasted no time following his orders. Gene took in the sight for a moment: Babe on his stomach, his head to the side and his ass in the air just so. 

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he grasped Babe by the hips and pulled so his knees rested on the floor as well but his upper half remained on the bed. Palming a cheek in each hand, he spread them apart and leaned in to lay one long lick from the base of Babe’s balls all the way to his hole. He was very pleased with the wanton moan this generated from his boy. 

Repeating the path a few more times, Babe growing more and more desperate with each pass Gene switched it up. He focused more attention on his opening specifically, working small circles around the ring of muscle. Withdrawing his mouth, he stuck his pointer finger into his mouth and began the process of working Babe open for him. 

By now, the gasps and whines from Babe had grown a bit desperate but Gene wasn’t going to let off the hook that easy. With a second finger now added, Gene ran his free hand down Babe’s back softly.

“Please baby, please please,” Babe whined but he wasn’t able to see the smile that put on Gene’s face.

“Please what, Edward? Hmm, I need to know what you are asking of me,” he teased before going back in with his tongue to torture Babe even more. Babe choked back a sob at this.

“Anything, anything please just-,” he cut himself off, not able to finish his request.

“I’d say you’re about ready to be fucked hmm?” Gene asked rhetorically. He knew Babe was begging for it even if he didn’t have the capacity for words at the moment. 

“Why don’t you get on up there and make yourself comfortable,” he told Babe who flipped over and scurried up the bed, legs falling open as he reclined against the pillows. He stroked himself lazily as he watched Gene rummage for what they needed. 

“Ok. Are you ready?” Gene asked as he slicked up and lined his cock up with Babe’s hole. 

“Mhm, please just do it now,” Babe whined, wrapping his legs around Gene’s waist to pull him closer. Never being able to deny Babe anything, he pushed in carefully both of them holding their breaths until he was fully sheathed in Babe. 

“Yeah,” Babe sighed as Gene began to move, slowly at first but gradually building momentum. It never went too fast or rough though, both of them content with slow and steady, breaths mingling and soft kisses.

As they both neared their peak, Gene cradled Babe’s face gently and placed a firm kiss to his lips as he came. Babe followed him and they swallowed each other's sounds, being connected in every way humanly possible. 

They stay like that for moments afterward, gently helping each other off their ledge until Gene fully extracts himself and flops on the bed next to Babe. 

He snorts and Babe looks at him questioningly. 

“You gotta take your dog out, I get to go to sleep.” He teased and Babe groaned. 

“Fine. But she is sleeping in here so whoever she wakes up in the morning is on potty duty,” Babe huffed as he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of Gene’s sweatpants discarded on the floor. 

Gene closed his eyes and began to drift when he felt a kiss drop on each of his eyelids. 

“Thank you, I love you. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Babe whispered before exiting the room. Tucking himself under the covers, Gene drifted off to sleep with a content grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said to stef, there was NO WAY they didn't go to Pound Town after the main fic. So i wrote that too. Sat on it for like a month and now decided to set it free.


End file.
